


Una Gran Verdad

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leve rinharu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por cada Gran Verdad que nos cuentan, hay miles de pequeñas verdades que tenemos que descubrir por nosotros mismos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Gran Verdad

**Author's Note:**

> Free! no me pertenece. High Speed! tampoco.
> 
> Este fic está situado más o menos al final de la primera temporada, pero antes de esa escena final en la que Rin recrea su presentación.

Quizá los aspectos más importantes de la vida son los que nunca nadie se toma la molestia de explicar.

Resulta curioso, una completa ironía cuando uno se para a pensar en la cantidad de cosas que se aprenden a lo largo de la vida: gramática, aritmética, biología, idiomas. Miles de pequeños datos archivados en la mente, esperando el momento propicio para ayudar a quien los sabe. Palabras para nombrar millones de conceptos, objetos y seres.

Sin embargo, por cada Gran Verdad que uno escucha, estudia y retiene hay cientos de _pequeñas verdades_ que ignora. Ningún profesor explica por qué la variable independiente se representa en el eje horizontal, ni cómo se descubrió que ciertos compuestos tremendamente corrosivos presentan un sabor dulzón.

Enseñan a los niños a ser ambiciosos, pero nunca hablan de qué hacer cuando la realidad es más fuerte que los deseos. Les hablan de alcanzar la cima sin mencionar lo duro que será el ascenso; nadie sabe que existe la posibilidad de caer hasta que está en el suelo, y aprender a levantarse por sí mismo es en muchas ocasiones demasiado complicado.

Todos hablan de la importancia de no cometer imprudencias, pero nadie explica todas las consecuencias. No hablan del dolor de estómago producido por el conflicto entre culpabilidad por haber causado la descalificación del equipo de sus amigos y satisfacción por haber nadado con ellos una vez más. Ni de la inseguridad que le araña la garganta al leer por enésima vez la invitación de Makoto para salir con ellos, porque sabe que su amabilidad –y la de Haruka, y la de Nagisa, incluso la de Ryugazaki– es más de lo que merece después de haberse comportado como un completo imbécil durante meses.

Rin encoge las piernas y se gira en la cama hasta que está encarando la pared del dormitorio, una mano aún sujetando su teléfono móvil y la otra enredada entre sus mechones rojos. Escucha la respiración de Aiichiro en la litera superior y por un momento lo envidia, porque su compañero de habitación no tiene nada que le quite el sueño y a Rin le parece que todo el Universo se ha propuesto no dejarle dormir, desde el olor a punta de lápiz que se le mete en la nariz hasta la poca claridad de una noche sin luna que se cuela a través de la ventana.

Vuelve a leer el mensaje y se muerde el labio con tal saña que logra saborear su sangre. No entiende por qué todos pretenden hacerlo sentir mejor, no después de ignorar a Nagisa y Makoto tras regresar de Australia, de pisotear todas las posibilidades del Club de Natación de Iwatobi de llegar al torneo nacional y de…

Rin traga saliva.

_De haber hecho que Haru dejase la natación_.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que él sería la causa de esa decisión –o de cualquiera que Haruka tomase, en realidad–, pero al parecer es cierto.

Rin se encoge aún más. No es capaz de nada que no implique hacer daño a los demás; durante los últimos años ha conseguido que Haruka renuncie a lo que más adora por un maldito berrinche, ha ignorado todos los intentos de su hermana de ayudarlo, se ha convertido en un extraño ante los ojos de su propia madre y en ese momento casi agradece que su padre no esté ahí para ver con sus propios ojos la clase de hijo que tiene.

Si pensaba que cerrar los ojos al mensaje sin responder de Makoto arreglaría algo, no tarda en comprobar lo equivocado que estaba. A cambio de dejar de ver la dolorosa amabilidad de su amigo, una luz demasiado brillante lo deslumbra con un aroma a cloro que se le atasca en la garganta. Rin apenas puede razonar que se trata, simplemente, del resplandor de la pantalla del móvil atravesando sus párpados antes de que lágrimas de pura impotencia empiecen a correr por sus mejillas.

Deja el móvil a un lado antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada con la leve esperanza de asfixiarse.

 

 

 

Rin no sabe si Mikoshiba tiene algún motivo oculto para organizar prácticas conjuntas con el Club de Natación de Iwatobi una vez a la semana –a ser posible, más oculto que el babeo descarado por su hermana–, pero empieza a sospechar que el capitán de su club tiene algo de idea de lo que hace cuando, _casualmente_ , da por finalizada la práctica momentos antes de que Haruka y él salten a la piscina para resolver una disputa –que Rin olvida en cuanto cae al agua–, asegurándose de que para cuando terminan –gana Haruka, _qué sorpresa_ – no quede apenas nadie además de Gou, Makoto, Nagisa y Ryugazaki para atestiguarlo.

Rin no está excesivamente frustrado por su derrota. No lleva la cuenta, pero calcula que desde el torneo regional Haruka y él llevan más o menos el mismo número de victorias. Además, y pese a que le parece un razonamiento más propio de su amigo que suyo, no puede negar que se entiende mejor con él que en el agua que fuera de ella. En la piscina sólo hay sentimientos puros, sin reflexiones que los contaminen ni remordimientos que los estropeen. Nadar es fácil. Lo difícil viene después.

Por eso mismo Rin desea ahogarse cuando, al salir del agua, Nagisa propone una salida al cine.

—¡Todos juntos! —agrega, dando un saltito entusiasmado. Gou asiente también.

—Quería decírtelo el otro día, te mandé un mensaje —comenta Makoto—. ¿No te llegó?

A Rin se le seca la boca al recordar el ofrecimiento que nunca respondió, y de repente los pies descalzos de los demás le parecen lo más interesante del mundo.

—No miro mucho el móvil —murmura.

Los pies de Haruka cambian de posición. Es un movimiento leve, casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para que Rin comprenda que al menos una persona ha visto a través de su improvisada mentira.

—Bueno, ¿prefieres algún día en especial…? —y no sólo se trata de Haruka. Makoto también se ha dado cuenta. Y, lo que es peor, continúa esa pantomima como si nada, dejando espacio para que Rin haga lo que quiera con sus palabras.

Así que Rin hace lo único que puede en ese momento:

—No —no sabe de dónde saca la determinación para mirar a los demás, pero cuando ve las expresiones de idéntica desilusión de Gou y Nagisa, la ceja alzada de Ryugazaki y la diminuta _o_ sorprendida que forman los labios de Haruka desea no haberlo hecho—. Tengo cosas que hacer, id vosotros —y ya no le importa que sus palabras suenen creíbles, porque el olor a cloro de la piscina es tan intenso que lo intoxica y se le mete en la nariz y los ojos y Rin sólo quiere alejarse todo lo posible de todos ellos.

Porque una cosa es nadar –sencillo, casi intuitivo– y otra muy distinta recuperar una amistad que hasta hace poco estaba haciendo todo lo posible por hacer pedazos. Agradece los intentos, de verdad que sí, pero no puede dejar de oír la insidiosa vocecilla que le repite, una y otra vez, que ni siquiera merece que Haruka fuese a buscarlo tras el desastre que fue su carrera en el torneo regional. Y Rin está demasiado preocupado por la posibilidad de que tenga razón.

—Pero queremos ir contigo —y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Haruka tiene que complicar aún más las cosas.

Un millar de respuestas, desde _Yo no_ hasta _Haru, cállate_ , pasando por _Yo también, joder_ , cruza por la mente de Rin. No mira a Haruka –no mira a nadie–, precisamente porque teme ver esa expresión de determinación que roza la cabezonería en su rostro habitualmente impasible. Rin sacude la cabeza.

—Otro día —replica, dando por zanjada la conversación y echando a andar hacia las duchas sin volverse a mirarlos.

 

 

 

Rin no está seguro de que pasar la semana de vacaciones en casa de su fallecida abuela sea la mejor idea, pero con dieciséis años y sin trabajo es literalmente su única opción, así que no opone resistencia cuando Gou se cuela en Samezuka para buscarlo y asegurarse de que no tarde mucho.

—Mamá está esperando en el coche —agrega la muchacha, y Rin olvida dónde había pensado meter el libro que tiene en la mano.

No es que haya sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que su madre no estaría en casa, pero lleva toda la noche preparándose para sobrevivir a un breve diálogo cuando llegue, y la noticia le sienta como un jarro de agua fría. En casa puede saludarla, soportar dos minutos de conversación superflua y encerrarse en su dormitorio sin problemas.

Veinte minutos en coche son otra historia.

Quizá Gou se haya dado cuenta del torrente de pensamientos que desborda la mente de Rin, porque tanto sus movimientos cuando le coge el libro de las manos como su voz son dulces:

—¿Dónde dejo esto?

Rin deja que Gou le ayude a terminar de guardar sus cosas, pese a que los criterios de su hermana para ordenar los objetos difieren de los suyos propios, dando vueltas a la perspectiva del trayecto en coche con tal intensidad que no le sorprende, cuando está saliendo del dormitorio con Gou parloteando de todo y nada, descubrir que le duele la cabeza.

No es que Rin no quiera a su madre. La adora desde que tiene memoria,  y desde un tiempo a esta parte admira que fuese capaz de criar a dos niños sola; sobre todo porque ni él ni Gou han sido nunca precisamente el mejor ejemplo de hijos que no causan problemas. A su hermana le costó años aprender que no siempre podía tener lo que quería, y él…

Rin sale del edificio mirando al suelo. No sólo Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa deberían estar enfadados con él; fue su madre quien dedicó gran parte del dinero que habían ahorrado tras la muerte de su padre para enviarlo a otro continente, quien soportó a un hijo que cada vez llamaba menos y volvía un poco más distante que en la visita anterior.

Rin es un mal amigo, peor hermano y pésimo hijo.

Es toda una suerte que Gou se encargue de mantener viva la conversación una vez llegan al coche y Rin saluda a su madre, sin poder devolverle el abrazo a la mujer. El joven puede permitirse fingir interés en el paisaje y responder únicamente a las preguntas directas, sin mirar a su madre a la cara en ningún momento. No es capaz.

No puede evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado cuando, por fin, llegan a la casa y puede huir de su familia escondiéndose en su dormitorio. Su madre no ha sido desagradable con él, pese a todas las réplicas cortantes que recibió la última vez que habló con él, cuando fue a recogerlo al aeropuerto a principios de curso, y Rin sólo quiere recibir al menos la décima parte de la bronca que merece. Pero el mundo está empeñado en darle una amabilidad que duele.

Su columna vertebral se tensa como la cuerda de un arpa cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿Qué? —le espeta a quienquiera que esté al otro lado, dejándose caer en la cama; en contraste con su estado abatido su voz suena agresiva y enfadada. Bueno, quizá esté enfadado. Consigo mismo, cierto; pero la rabia es real.

—Soy yo —el tono de Gou indica que a la muchacha no le han afectado en lo más mínimo sus malos modos. Su hermana siempre parece mucho más impermeable que el resto del mundo al mal humor de Rin, y eso hace que el joven la deteste y la adore a partes iguales—. ¿Te llegó el mensaje de Makoto-senpai?

Rin encoge las piernas y se abraza las rodillas. Definitivamente, ese aspecto de su hermana no le gusta. ¿Por qué no puede limitarse a…lo que quiera que haga cuando no está interfiriendo en su vida?

—No te metas donde no te llaman.

El suspiro de su hermana está cargado de exasperación.

—Deberías responderle. Todos llevan siglos queriendo quedar contigo.

—¿Y tan difícil es que capten la indirecta?

Durante casi un minuto, todo lo que llega del otro lado de la puerta es silencio.

—Pero tú quieres quedar con ellos —replica Gou finalmente, su voz llena de una confianza que molesta a Rin—. ¿Por qué los evitas, entonces?

—Es muy temprano para que estés tan pesada —gruñe Rin, sin poder evitar dirigir parte de su enfado hacia su hermana.

—Son casi las doce de la mañana, y necesito que me digas qué quieres que les diga, porque me han pedido que te pregunte qué problema tienes ahora.

—Gou, de verdad, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Rin sabe que, al igual que él mismo, su hermana no necesita muchos incentivos para perder la paciencia; con todo, le sorprende que alce la voz tan bruscamente:

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? ¡Has vuelto de Australia y has hecho las paces con tus amigos, y es la primera vez que vienes a casa desde que empezó el curso! ¡Esperaba que al menos tuvieras el detalle de no encerrarte en tu cuarto e ignorarnos a mamá y a mí como llevas haciendo todos estos años!

Rin aprieta los puños; no sabe si es furia porque su hermana le esté echando todo eso en cara o remordimiento porque sabe que tiene motivos más que de sobra para hacerlo. Porque no es que no haya pasado noches enteras preguntándose cuándo su madre se convirtió en la desconocida que pagaba su desastrosa estancia en Australia, lamentando no haber respondido a las cartas de Gou con la prontitud necesaria, pero oírlo de los labios de su hermana lo hace demasiado real para seguir archivando el asunto en un rincón poco accesible de su mente.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, entonces? —le grita a la puerta—. ¿Que haga como si no hubiera sido un completo capullo con todos y todo sean risas y alegría?

—¡Tenía entendido que ése era el punto clave de una reconciliación! —Gou tampoco se molesta por intentar mantener su voz a un volumen razonable—. ¡Pero si te pasas la vida huyendo y haciéndote la víctima no vas a avanzar mucho!

Rin está seguro de que ha acabado con la capa de esmalte de sus muelas de apretar las mandíbulas en los últimos tres minutos. Algo desesperado, lo mismo que lleva días convenciéndolo de ignorar los intentos de Makoto y los demás por pasar tiempo con él, se apodera de sus cuerdas vocales:

—¡Si fuera tan fácil ya lo habría hecho! ¡Deja de asumir que lo sabes todo cuando no tienes ni idea y lárgate de una vez!

Un completo silencio se extiende a ambos lados de la puerta del dormitorio. Rin sabe, desde el momento en que las palabras abandonan sus labios, que no debería haberlas dicho, pero la ausencia de sonido hace que la lengua le pese varias toneladas, y la respiración de su hermana desde el exterior de la habitación le tapona los oídos y sólo hace que el silencio sea mayor, más asfixiante, más insoportable.

Rin intenta reunir el valor para disculparse, para explicar a su hermana que no es eso lo que quería decir, pero cuando encuentra su voz escucha los pasos de Gou alejándose por el pasillo.

 

 

 

A pesar de que Gou no le dirige la palabra durante el resto del día, Rin hace un esfuerzo por pasar tiempo con ella y con su madre. Necesita una hora para salir de su dormitorio, pero cuando lo hace lo primero que hace es ofrecerse a echar una mano.

La mirada genuinamente sorprendida de su madre duele más que la vez que se resbaló en el bordillo de la piscina y tuvieron que echarle puntos en la cabeza, pero pronto la mujer sonríe y se encarga de que Rin tenga tarea suficiente para mantenerse ocupado durante tres ciclos lunares. Para cuando Rin ha terminado de arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín en el que no se cultiva nada desde la muerte de su abuela, organizar las cajas acumuladas en su dormitorio durante los meses en los que no lo ha utilizado, quitar el polvo a los muebles del salón, limpiar los cristales, colocar trampas para ratones, echar una mano en la cocina y fregar los platos, está demasiado cansado como para poder permitir que las miradas fugaces que le dedica Gou –que han dejado de tener malicia hace varias horas– sigan corroyendo su conciencia.

Sin embargo, cuando su madre propone que vean una película los tres juntos, Rin está a punto de rechazar la oferta. Las buenas intenciones le resultan abrumadoras, pero la serena ilusión de la mujer le aguijonea el corazón, y el joven no consigue negarse pese a que no puede evitar pensar que la velada sería exactamente igual, si no mejor, si él no estuviese ahí.

Rin se queda dormido apoyado en el hombro de su madre a los quince minutos desde el inicio de la película, y algo en su cálida presencia le permite pasar toda la noche sin despertarse, por primera vez sin pesadillas que interrumpan su descanso.

 

 

 

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Rin despierta en el salón y un olor a leche caliente mezclado con el inconfundible aroma a café llega hasta sus fosas nasales, Gou parece haber olvidado por completo la disputa por la que no le habló ayer. El joven comprende que su hermana está satisfecha por sus esfuerzos para no ignorar a su familia, y pese a que se le encoge el estómago de la misma forma que ayer cada vez que su madre le sonríe o le acaricia el pelo no puede negar que le agrada estar con  ella.

Tampoco puede negar que es un poco tarde para algo que debería haber estado haciendo durante los años que pasó hundiéndose más y más bajo el peso de sus propias expectativas.

Poco después de almorzar, su madre anuncia que tiene que salir a hacer unos recados, dejando a Rin y Gou a cargo de la casa.

—Sin mataros, por favor —agrega, acariciando la mejilla de su hija y revolviendo el cabello despeinado de su hijo antes de salir, y Rin comprende que oyó su discusión.

Gou sube a su cuarto para hacer deberes, dejando a Rin con el resto de la casa para él solo y sin la menor idea de qué hacer. Cierto, tiene trabajos que entregar a la vuelta de vacaciones, pero no le apetece empezar con ninguno, al menos no tan pronto.

Decide leer algún libro para matar el tiempo, y tras elegir uno del a estantería al azar vuelve a su habitación para leer en la cama. No puede evitar coger el móvil y leer los mensajes sin responder de Makoto y Nagisa, ni tampoco logra controlar la culpabilidad que hace que se le revuelva el estómago.

Y, sin embargo, no es capaz de responder, ni siquiera para rechazar las propuestas de los dos muchachos. Rin deja el teléfono a un lado y abre el libro, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, pero pese a que avanza casi dos capítulos su mente no retiene ni siquiera el nombre del protagonista.

El sonido del timbre es una bendición. Rin agradece la excusa para hacer algo, para _moverse_ y conseguir que pensamientos sobre los que no tiene el menor control sigan acosándolo.

—Hola —saluda un rostro inexpresivo en un tono monocorde.

Rin hubiera preferido seguir torturándose con los pedacitos de realidad que hieren como cristales afilados. Mira a Haruka de arriba abajo una, dos veces, sin encontrar nada que le indique que se trata de una alucinación ni, por lo tanto, nada que lo tranquilice.

Está ahí. Haruka Nanase está en su casa.

—¿Cómo has llegado aquí? —barbota Rin, porque al menos confía en poder soportar la razón por la que Haruka está en un lugar en el que, hasta donde él sabe, jamás ha puesto un pie.

—Gou dijo que pasarías las vacaciones en casa de tu abuela. Le pregunté cómo llegar —responde el joven someramente. Rin puede sentir un escrutinio tan intenso como al que él ha sometido a Haruka antes, y pese a que sabe que es lógico y justo tiene que luchar contra el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

No lo hace, simplemente tamborilea nerviosamente sobre el pomo de la puerta mientras escucha pasos rápidos en el piso superior y adivina que Gou ha encontrado algo más interesante que sus deberes.

—Y… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Algún día, Rin no envidiará la absoluta impasibilidad de Haruka ante preguntas que a él le harían morirse del bochorno.

—Porque no respondes a los mensajes de Makoto y Nagisa. He pensado que quizá tenemos tu teléfono mal.

—Tú ni siquiera has mandado ningún mensaje.

Rin replica sin pensar, y es por eso por lo que el silencio que sigue a sus palabras parece aún mayor. Se muerde el labio, tratando de controlar el miedo creciente que burbujea en su interior.

Acaba de admitir que durante las últimas semanas ha sido perfectamente consciente de los intentos de sus amigos de pasar tiempo con él y que los ha ignorado olímpicamente, y por la forma en que los ojos de Haruka se abren un poco más, sorprendidos, deduce que al joven tampoco le ha pasado desapercibida esa información.

Y de repente su estúpida idea le parece completamente absurda, porque hubiese dado lo mismo que respondiese o no los dichosos mensajes, y no hacerlo sólo ha servido para que Haruka crea que su amistad le importa un comino. Y Rin puede ser un completo imbécil y hacer daño a todo el mundo sin proponérselo, pero no quiere, _no quiere_ perder a Haruka. Pese a que rechazar todas las oportunidades que se le presentan para verlo fuera de la piscina puede parecer contraproducente, es mejor que imponer su compañía y recibir una mirada irritada antes de quedarse solo de nuevo.

Con doce años, Rin podía soportar los cientos de intentos fallidos de acercarse a Haruka.

Con dieciséis años, recuerdos que pesan tanto que lo asfixian en sus pesadillas y temores que creía inconcebibles antes de que nacieran en su mente, sabe que no sería capaz.

Haruka tarda unos instantes en volver a hablar.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Rin despega los labios, no muy seguro de qué diablos responder a eso, pero justo entonces llega lo último que necesita para terminar de empeorar la situación.

—Disculpa, ¿me dejas entrar en mi casa…? Gracias —Haruka se aparta para que la madre de Rin entre cargada de bolsas—. ¿Qué modales son ésos? —reprime a su hijo—. Si tu amigo ha venido a visitarte, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejarlo pasar y ofrecerle algo; hace un calor infernal en la calle…

Rin tiene que llamar a Haruka para que el joven deje de observar a su madre alejarse por el pasillo. No necesita esforzarse mucho para deducir lo que está pensando: que la mujer y él son dos gotas de agua. Rin también lo piensa a menudo, y también se pregunta si con todo el parecido físico que guarda con su madre su padre habrá dejado algo en él.

—Pasa —indica finalmente, y guía a Haruka hasta el salón. Tropieza en su camino a la cocina, deseando huir de la mirada del joven lo antes posible, y la situación no mejora mucho cuando encuentra a su madre colocando la comida—. Mamá, ¿te apartas del fregadero? Tengo que llenar dos vasos.

—¿Piensas ofrecerle _agua_? —inquiere la mujer, extrañada—. Al menos podrías llevar té frío.

—Créeme, el agua está bien —replica Rin, llenando los vasos.

—¿Me vas a presentar a tu amigo?

Rin se asoma al salón. Haruka se ha sentado a la mesa baja y parece estar examinando la habitación, mirando alrededor con cierta curiosidad.

—Es Haru —murmura—. Pero mejor hablas con él otro día —agrega rápidamente. No necesita más problemas en la ecuación, ya le tiemblan las manos lo suficiente.

Vuelve al salón con dos vasos de agua y se sienta frente a Haruka, jugueteando con el suyo, esperando a que el joven diga algo.

No tiene que esperar mucho.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

A Rin le sorprende infinitamente más que Haruka haga tal comentario que el contenido de la oración en sí. ¿Desde cuándo es aficionado a la cháchara superflua?

—Me lo dicen mucho —replica, sin embargo. Necesita varios segundos para lograr mirar a Haruka a la cara—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho —el tono del joven está cargado de impaciencia, y Rin comprende que intentar iniciar una conversación insustancial le ha llevado demasiado esfuerzo—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

Rin aprieta los dedos en torno a su vaso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? No —se apresura a responder, temiendo acabar con la paciencia de Haruka demasiado rápido.

—Entonces ¿vendrás con nosotros?

La mano que no sujeta el vaso se cierra en un puño.

—¿No podéis ir solitos? ¿Para qué me necesitáis a mí?

—Queremos que vengas también —explica Haruka, como si se tratara de algo rematadamente obvio y Rin fuese realmente corto de entendederas.

Rin sacude la cabeza. Allá va de nuevo el mundo, ofreciéndole mucho más de lo que merece. Haruka es probablemente la persona que más enfadada con él debería estar. Y ahí está, en su casa tras haber recorrido todo Iwatobi bajo un sol abrasador, asegurándose de que esta vez Rin no ignora el mensaje.

Es demasiado.

—¿Por qué…? —Rin baja la mirada—. Que quieras nadar conmigo no significa que tengas que… que pasar tiempo conmigo ni nada.

—Lo sé. Lo hago porque quiero.

Y suena tan convencido, tan _seguro_ , que por unos instantes Rin lo cree. Sin embargo, una parte de él más pesimista, más racional, no tarda en llegar a un asunto más acuciante.

—¿Y Makoto y Nagisa? ¿Y el sus…? ¿Ryugazaki?

En esa posición, sin alzar la mirada, Rin sólo puede ver las manos de Haruka, que se cierran un poco.

—Ellos también quieren.

—Ya —la voz de Rin no alberga tanto sarcasmo como el joven desea—. Estoy seguro de que se alegran muchísimo de que os descalificaran por mi culpa.

—A nadie le importa —rebate Haruka, y parece sinceramente sorprendido, como si ni se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad.

—Ryugazaki debe de estar dando saltos porque ocupé su puesto en el relevo.

—Fue idea de Rei.

Por algún motivo, pese a que las respuestas de Haruka deberían tranquilizar a Rin, calmar la ansiedad que lo devora por dentro desde hace semanas, sólo contribuyen a agitarlo aún más.

—¿Y tú? —casi grita, olvidando por un momento que su madre está en la cocina y su hermana está escuchando a escondidas—. ¿Por qué no estás enfadado?

—¿Debería estarlo? —el tono de Haruka es endiabladamente inocente, y Rin comprende, para su desesperación, que el joven realmente no comprende el motivo de su frustración.

Lo que quiera que lleve semanas –meses, años quizá– retorciéndose en el interior de Rin termina por hacerse trizas cuando alza la mirada y no descubre el menor rastro de rabia en la mirada de Haruka. Sólo desconcierto, y esa horrible llamarada de preocupación que hace que Rin se sienta como un niño que ha cogido un resfriado especialmente molesto.

—Deberías —responde entre dientes, y se levanta porque el otro instinto que amenaza con dominarlo es agarrar a Haruka por los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que consiga meter un mínimo de lógica en esa cabeza llena de agua y pescado.

Se dirige a la cocina porque aún tiene el vaso en la mano y porque es el lugar más cercano en el que puede refugiarse de la desgarradora ausencia de rabia de Haruka; agradece que su madre ya no esté ahí, pero antes de que pueda preguntarse dónde ha ido un dolor agudo rasga su mano.

Rin es consciente de lo que acaba de hacer cuando las primeras gotas de sangre caen al suelo. Ve el vaso de cristal, hecho añicos en la encimera, y su mente registra el sonoro golpe con que lo ha dejado al tiempo que la palma de su mano se tiñe de rojo.

Y no sabe si es la visión de su sangre, el dolor de la herida, el sonido de tres pares de pies acercándose a la cocina o las idénticas expresiones alarmadas de su madre y su hermana –o la preocupación que oscurece la mirada de Haruka cuando se asoma a la puerta apenas unos segundos después–, pero las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando su madre ahoga un ruidito asustado y se acerca a él para cogerle la mano y examinar su herida.

Haruka no hace ademán de acercarse, sólo observa desde la puerta. A diferencia de su madre y su hermana, el joven no parece interesado en el corte; Rin se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la otra mano, deseando que desvíe la vista hacia otro lado al menos hasta que logre dejar de llorar y recupere algo de dignidad.

Pero no lo hace, _Haru sigue mirando_ y Rin apenas puede soportar un minuto de esa tortura antes de librar la mano herida del agarre de su madre.

—Dejadme —anuncia, y casi tira a Haruka al apartarlo para salir de la cocina. El joven no opone resistencia, sólo lo sigue por el pasillo con una determinación inusual—. Tú también.

—¿Por qué debería estar enfadado?

Rin no puede contener un quejido cuando intenta cerrar las manos en puños y una le arde al intentarlo. No mira a Haruka mientras responde; en su lugar se pone las zapatillas con cierta dificultad.

—¿Porque dejaste de nadar por mi culpa? ¿Porque desde que volví sólo te he causado problemas? No sé, elige la razón que quieras.

Sale de la casa antes de que Haruka pueda replicar, y no piensa en nada mientras echa a correr sin un destino, queriendo alejarse todo lo posible de él, de su familia y de los sentimientos que no lo dejan respirar tranquilo.

 

 

 

Sus zancadas desesperadas terminan llevándolo a su antiguo club de natación.

Rin apenas observa la silueta del edificio a medio derrumbar; haciendo caso omiso a los carteles que prohíben el paso, rodea la construcción a paso lento hasta llegar al pequeño jardín en el que aún puede ver el agujero en el que hace años él, Haruka, Makoto y Nagisa enterraron su trofeo, el que él mismo desenterró hace unos meses.

_Genial_. Algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas que Rin y su estupidez han estropeado.

Pese a que sale a correr frecuentemente, le falta el aliento cuando, sin saber qué más hacer, se deja caer en el suelo de tierra, junto al agujero. Las lágrimas se le han secado en algún punto del trayecto, quizá cuando el sol desaparecía en el horizonte, y pese a que la herida de la mano sigue sangrando ya no lo hace tan profusamente como cuando ha salido de su casa. Rin la sostiene con la otra y le dedica una breve mirada al corte antes de volver a observar el hoyo con un suspiro tembloroso.

La realidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir se asienta poco a poco en su mente, pero está demasiado cansado para sentir miedo. En su lugar, una fría resignación que parece querer competir con el calor de la noche le paraliza las articulaciones mientras comprende exactamente qué ha hecho.

Cierra los ojos. De todas formas, piensa con una conformidad que en otro momento le repugnaría, nunca ha merecido recuperar la amistad de Haruka –ni de los demás–, al menos no tras lo que ha hecho en los últimos años.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, sentado frente a lo que queda de unos días mejores, pero cuando vuelve a despegar los párpados la luna llena brilla en el cielo.

—Oh. Estás aquí.

_No_.

Rin se niega a mirar hacia el lugar del que procede la voz. La ha reconocido, _por supuesto_ que la ha reconocido; y es por eso por lo que no quiere enfrentarse a su propietario. La cuestión de cómo diablos Haruka lo ha encontrado ni siquiera le importa; sólo quiere que se aleje de una vez, que lo deje solo con su pesar.

Los pasos que se acercan y, unos segundos más tarde, el sonido de un cuerpo dejándose caer a su lado le confirman que ninguna deidad está dispuesta a concederle ni siquiera eso.

—Tu madre dice que tengas cuidado porque puede que tengas trozos de cristal en la herida.

Por unos instantes, Rin tiene ganas de reír. Ahí está Haruka, el que nunca hace nada si no es estrictamente necesario, intentando de nuevo el noble arte de la conversación insustancial.

—Maravilloso —replica.

—Creo que tiene razón.

Rin no puede contener un bufido.

—¿No te cansas de seguirme?

—Mira quién habla —Rin hubiera esperado detectar muchos sentimientos en esas tres palabras, pero en su lugar sólo hay ligereza—. No sé por qué quieres que esté enfadado, pero no lo estoy.

Rin se aventura a girar la cabeza. Haruka no lo mira a él; en su lugar tiene los ojos azules fijos en el agujero donde estaba el trofeo que ganaron de niños.

—¿Por qué no? El gaf… Ryugazaki dijo que dejaste de nadar por… bueno, porque me ganaste aquella vez.

Haruka baja la mirada.

—Sí —admite—. Pero no es tu culpa.

—Si te refieres a que no pretendía eso, es evidente —murmura Rin—. Pero no cambia nada.

—He vuelto a nadar, ¿no? Así que no importa.

Rin tiene unas cuantas objeciones a esa afirmación, pero decide guardarlas para otra ocasión.

—Aun así, desde que volví… os he tratado fatal. No sólo a ti, sino también a Nagisa y Makoto —se muerde el labio—. Y ni siquiera le he dado las gracias a Ryugazaki pese a que si no… —sacude la cabeza; no necesita saturarse con más datos que ahora no aportan nada.

—Díselo a ellos —sugiere Haruka—. Pero no creo que les importe. Lo entienden.

—¿Qué entienden?

Al fin, Haruka lo mira.

—Que no eras tú. No del todo —Rin aparta la mirada—. Yo también lo entiendo.

Rin nunca hubiera pensado que una conversación con Haruka pudiese durar tanto sin que ninguno de los dos gritase, pero en ese momento casi quiere sonreír. De alguna manera, se siente más ligero.

 

 

 

La Gran Verdad que enseñaron a Rin era que uno no debe caer. Las _pequeñas verdades_ que nunca le contaron, que levantarse es más difícil de lo que parece, que el temor a volver a caer puede ser asfixiante y que hay muchas consecuencias que uno no conoce hasta que las vive en carne propia.

Tampoco le enseñaron que levantarse es un poquito más fácil cuando se tiene a alguien que te tienda la mano.


End file.
